YoRHa
'''Project YoRHa '''was proposed by Russian scientist Zinnia of the Clovis Bray Corporation as a secret military project that would create androids tasked with the purpose of protecting mankind from threats such as Grimm and terrorists. The androids would be stronger than the average person and their lack of Aura would be made up for with advance weapon training, skills that ordinary people are unable to perform, and possess state-of-the-art virus protection to protect them from anyone who would try to corrupt their systems and gain control. Unfortunately, the project required more materials and devices than what Clovis Bray and the Soviet Union military had to make the androids superior to the Frame units and use of A.I. was forbidden by Clovis Bray I who believed that it would be inhuman to send an expendable soldier with a mind based on a Human, Faunus or Mobian out to die. But as luck would have it the Soviet Union would be dissolved and the Cold War would end allowing Clovis Bray to able to reach out to other countries for aid. In the process, they gained the attention of shadowy organizations that seek to protect the world at any cost and threw in their support to Project YoRHa. Groups that are known to support YoRHa include Outer Haven Academy , Skyfall Academy, governments such as Russia and the United Kingdom , a few members of the French government who wish to take back the land they lost to the kingdom of Rodigan, the U.S. military Black Ops group of Area 49-B who were ordered by President George H.W. Bush to assist the project, P.O.I.N.T., and the Grey People. Area 49-B supplied some key materials YoRHa needed such as schematics of alien weaponry like the Neurometer, blueprints of the engines of UFOs that they captured, and information of alien power sources that Area 49-B has managed to reverse engineer. But perhaps their biggest contribution was the cores of an unidentified machine life form. The machine was inactive when it was found, it stood at least 8 feet tall, possessed a black chassis, and had green symbols on it. Because it was deemed inhumane to use traditional A.I. for the creation of the androids the machine core was studied and copies were made for the android units. The core became known as the "Black Box," it is a small cube-shaped object that serves as a combination of a power cell and memory module. In 1998 the first thirty androids were created and ready for deployment. Unexpectedly the androids acted like human beings displaying emotions such as fear, love, hatred, kindness, etc. and even the want for a family of their own. While initially concerned Clovis Bray and their backers for Project YoRHa but it was quickly seen as a blessing. If they could think like humans than they would have a need for survival in combat. Over time Clovis Bray worked on finding away to back up the androids data so they wouldn't need to constantly make more should a large number be destroyed. Though YoRHa is managed by its backers, Clovis Bray still owns it and relays the orders to the androids. Category:Organisation